Promise
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: Kehilangan orang tua diusia sekecil itu … tentu menyakitkan. Anak kecil nan polos yang belum mengerti apa-apa, harus kehilangan orang tua yang tentu saja amat ia sayangi. Terlebih, seorang sahabat baiknya juga harus pergi. Sakitkah …? Tentu saja. /"Janji ya?"/"Hn"/


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Promise belongs to Namikaze Han**

**~o~**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto (female version)**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**~o~**

**Childhood Friendship**

**Angst**

**Romance**

**~o~**

**Many typo(s) here, OOC, gajeness, abalness, jelekness /?**

**Siapkan kantong plastik! Karena kalian akan muntah!**

**Waks XD **

Persahabatan tak kan lekang oleh waktu. Seberapa jauh pun jarak diantara kita, rasa itu masih ada. Tetap disini. Tak akan hilang

Kehilangan orang tua diusia sekecil itu … tentu menyakitkan. Anak kecil nan polos yang belum mengerti apa-apa, harus kehilangan orang tua yang tentu saja amat ia sayangi. Terlebih, seorang sahabat baiknya juga harus pergi. Sakitkah …? Tentu saja.

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Hn"_

"Tadaima~" suara cempreng khas seorang anak kecil memecah keheningan bangunan megah nan mewah itu.

"Okaeri Naruto-hime" pelayan setia gadis kecil yang dipaggil Naruto itu menyambut dengan senyuman hangat. Namun tersembunyi getir didalamnya.

"Kaa-chan dan tou-chan sudah pulang Iruka-jichan?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan polos seorang bocah mampu mengguncang Iruka -si pelayan- hingga kedalam. Dirinya bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Tuan dan Nyonya … mereka … sedang pergi" hanya itu yang melintas dalam otak Iruka.

"Pelgii? Nalu tidak diajak~ buu~" Naruto merasa sebal. Dirinya tidak diajak. Bocah mana yang tidak kesal. Digembungkannya kedua pipinya yang bulat dan bertambah bulat. Tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya memberi kesan imut, ditambah manik birunya yang nampak kesal.

"Tapi pasti kembali kan?" ekspresi Naruto berubah seketika. Matanya berbinar seakan menuntut jawaban _ya_.

Mau tak mau, Iruka mengangguk. Hatinya tak tega melihat anak kecil menangis.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

"Kaa-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" pemuda berusia berkisar 13 tahun itu menatap serius wajah ibunya yang sesenggukan.

"Itachi … kau kenal Minato dan Kushina kan?" tanya wanita beruaia kepala tiga itu.

"Tentu saja" sahut pemuda itu.

"Mereka … sudah pergi. Jadi kuharap, kau dan Sasuke dapat menemani Naruto, anak itu akan terguncang nantinya" manik onyx itu menatap lembut namun tersirat keseriusan didalamnya.

"Baiklah"

_Pergi. Apa yang kaa-san dan aniki maksud dengan pergi? Dan kenapa aku harus menemani Naruto?_

"He otouto, ayo kita temui Naruto" ajak Itachi seraya menyeret tangan adiknya sedikit kasar. Sementara Sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik seperi itu oleh anikinya.

Malam ini, didalam kamar yang didominasi warna oranye dan kuning serta banyak ornamen jeruk disana-sini tak luput boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang tergeletak di pojok ranjang. Ranjang _king size_. Tentunya sangat luas untuk ukuran anak kecil.

"Tidur Naru" entah anak kecil mana yang mempunyai nada sangat daaatttaaaarr diusia sagat kecil. Sasuke. Itu jawabannya.

"Nalu kangen kaa-chan sama tou-chan" ujar gadis mugil itu polos. Manik _shappire_-nya itu membesar, memberi tatapan penuh pengharapan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Besok mereka pulang … mungkin" jawab bocah es batu -author di chidori-

Kedua bocah itu tidur bersama. Memeluk erat satu sama lain. Tak apa. Mereka hanya anak kecil. Wajah tertidur itu terlihat sangat polos. Kau tahu kertas yang belum tercoret sama sekali? Ya … kurang lebih seperti itu.

Fajar menyingsing. Sang Surya bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan gagah ia menuju singgasana. Pelan namun pasti. Semburat kuning kemerahan bersatu padu dengan hitam langit yang belum pudar. Sungguh cantik. Tak ada awan. Hanya langit dengan Sang Surya.

Gadis mungil itu turun dari ranjangnya perlahan. Ia tak mau membangunkan teman tidurnya yang masih dalam kuasa alam mimpi. Langkah-langkah mungil penuh semangat itu membawa dirinya menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Apa yang dicarinya? Makanan? Bukan …

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" niat ingin mengejutkan, justru ia yang terkejut. Kemana orang tuanya? Bukankah mereka biasa disini? Bukankah sang Ibu biasa sedang memasak dengan Ayah yang setia menunggu ditemani koran pagi dan secangkir kopi panas? Tapi mereka tidak ada.

_Masih tidur! Ya! Mereka masih tidur!_

Segera langkahnya dipercepat -hampir lari- menuju kamar utama. Kamar orang tuanya. Namun, yang ditemukan hanyalah ranjang rapi yang tak terlihat bekas ditiduri. Kamar itu kosong. Hanya ada barang-barang saja.

"Kaa-chan … tou-chan … doko?" pertanyaan lirih nan polos meluncur dari bibir mungil itu.

"Naruto-hime" panggilan lembut sang pelayan membuat gadisitu tergugah.

"Mereka dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Pergi. Mereka telah pergi … dan tak akan kembali" _ups_! Iruka –pelayan itu- merutuki diriya sendiri. Mengapa ia dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal itu. _Baka yarou_!

_**8 years later …**_

"Teme~~" gadis usia 13 tahun itu memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih.

"Berisik Dobe" komentar pemuda yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ahaha gomenne~ tak ku-ulangi. Dan, bagaimana kau bias berada disini?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Sakit" jawab sang lawan bicara.

"Tch. Aku tahu itu Teme! Maksudku, kau sakit apa? Buu~" gadis _blonde twintail_ itu menggebungkan pipinya kesal. Imut.

_Kuso! Aku harus jawab apa? Jantungku lemah? Tidak mungkin! Dia akan khawatir. Apa? Pikirkan Sasuke … ah! Typhus. Itu saja. Dia pasti percaya._

"_Typhus_" akhirnya itu lah keputusan yang diambil Sasuke –pemuda itu-

"humm …" kepalanya mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Naruto yang takut untuk membicarakan apa yang berputar di kepalanya. Dan Sasuke yang enggan untuk membuka suara. Kesunyian semakin terasa. Dan itu membuat Naruto gelisah. Gadis _blonde twintail_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba memantapkan niatnya sedari awal.

"_Ano … _Sasuke-_chin_[1]… tak apa jika aku pergi?" suara itu tercekat. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Pergi saja. Dan tidak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan_ suffix_ itu" ujar Sasuke cuek bebek dan kebetulan rambutnya mirip pantat bebek –author dichidori lagi-

"Buu~ aku hanya mencoba lebih akrab. Salah hah? Tapi bukan pergi yang itu maksudku" balas Naruto. Lagi-lagi wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Tidak. Lalu apa maksudmu?" tanggapan Sasuke benar sangat dingin.

"Kau tahu soal kakek-nenek-ku yang tinggal di Amerika kan? Juga soal orang tuaku. Aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua lagi. Dan mereka mengajak-ku untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Ini kesempatan besar bagiku. Jadi, aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Untuk itu aku disini, aku ingin berpamitan padamu,"

"_Souka_ … pergilah. Jika itu maumu. Jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia" ujar Sasuke. Manik _onyx_-nya yang biasa beku itu menatap lembut Naruto. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini ingin pergi, namun enggan meninggalkannya.

"_Hiks … hiks …_" isak tangis keluar dari bibir Naruto. Limpahan _liquid_ bening itu mengalir pelan dan membentuk dua sungai kecil di pipi Naruto. Ia menangis antara senang dan sedih.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menjulurkan tangannya. Menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. Mengusap pipi itu pelan. Takut sekali akan menghancurkannya. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Lusa"

"Aku akan minta izin pulang. Jadi kita dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan lebih leluasa"

"Benarkah?" manik secerah langit biru itu berbinar senang.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ya.

_Lusa aku akan berangkat. Dan Sasuke akan menemaniku dihari-hari terakhirku bersamanya. Tunggu … terakhir? Tidak ah. Suatu saat kami akan bertemu lagi. Karena nanti aku akan kembali. Pasti. Aku akan membawa seorang kekasih dan akan kukenalkan pada Sasuke. Dan kau Sasuke … nanti kenalkan kekasihmu padaku juga ya? Ah, mana pula ia mendengar aku?! Aku tak bicara dengan mulut. Tck, kau bodoh Naruto!_

_Naru, apa harus lusa? Secepat itu? Tidak dapat diundurkah? Jujur, aku tidak kuat saat kau pergi. Hariku berwarna berkat jasamu yang membagikan kebahagiaan sesukamu. Dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku hanya akan berekspresi didepanmu. Aih kau ini benar-benar _dobe _Naru!_

"Sasuke-chin, aku pulang ya? Besok aku akan kesini" ujar Naruto setelah selesai bergumul dengan pikirannya.

"Pulang sana. Dan besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul 8. Jangan telat" balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto berjalan pulang. Sebetulnya, ia tak tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu. _Twintail_-nya bergoyang seirama langkah kakinya. Surai _blonde_-nya Nampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari sore.

Ia mensedekapkan mantelnya, cuaca lebih dingin. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin, terkanya. Sekarang, ia haya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah lalu menyeruput cokelat panas ditemani serial dorama kesukaanya.

Kaki jenjang berbalut _boots_ cokelat kulit itu semakin mempercepat langkah. Sesampainya di rumah, ia lupa tujuan awal untuk menonton dorama ditemani cokelat panas. Melainkan, ia segera berbaring di kasurnya dan terlelap.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

_Ugh. Berat._

Gadis manis itu berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Susah sekali nampaknya untuk kedua kelopak itu terbuka. Setelah terbuka, manic sebiru langit itu melempar pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar. Dan ia mendapati sesosok makhluk yang dengan tenang duduk disamping tempatnya berbaring. Membaca komik favoritnya.

_Makhluk menyebalkan ini. Seenaknya menyelinap ke kasurku. Duduk dengan tenang. Dan hey! ITU KOMIK FAVORITKU!_

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk, dan rambut acak-acakkannya, lengkap sudah ekspresi _absurd_ di pagi hari.

"Kau lupa janji kita?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari komik.

"Janji …?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Lupa.

"Dobe!" komik tak berdosa itu mendarat sempurna di kepala kuning sang gadis. "Kau akan ke Amerika kan? Untuk itu aku kesini. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu"

"…" tak ada sautan. Sang gadis masih sibuk berpikir.

_Oh sungguh kenapa otakku lama sekali men-_loading_-nya?_

Manik berwarna cerah itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Ingat. Dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Mempersiapkan dirinya. Sedangkan pemuda itu, ia kembali menekuni komik ditangannya.

_Dasar Dobe, dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja._

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

Mereka berjalan berdua berdampingan. Tangan mereka saling taut-menaut. Banyak mata memandang kea rah mereka. Berpikir bahwa mereka pasangan yang cocok tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka tak lebih dari sahabat dekat. Sangat dekat. Melebihi dekatnya sepasang kekasih.

Taman itu. Taman yang sama dimana mereka pertama bertemu-berkenalan-dan menjadi dekat. Dan taman yang kembali menjadi saksi bisu kisah persahabatan mereka. Taman itu berada dipinggir Konoha. Di sebelah barat, ada tebing yang menjadi batasan akhir dari taman itu. Menyeramkan sih, namun indah.

Disitulah mereka. Duduk beralaskan rumput dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang gugur. Melihat tebing di seberang. Indah sekali.

"Jika aku mati, aku ingin dikubur disini" gadis itu meremas genggamannya kuat.

"Kau tak boleh berkata begitu Suke, itu sama saja berharap kau cepat mati" ujar gadis itu lirih. Sungguh ia akan sedih jika sahabat tersayangnya ini pergi.

"Aku tak akan mati secepat itu. Karena aku harus menunggu kepulanganmu. Bernarkan?" balas Sasuke atau tadi dipanggil Suke.

Naruto –gadis itu- mengangguk. Surai _blonde_-nya kali ini tidak dikuncir _twintail_. Melainkan dibiarkan terurai hingga sepinggang. Persis rambut Ibundanya, hanya beda warna.

"Saat aku kembali, aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku padamu. Kau juga harus mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku!"gadis itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ya" tangan pucat itu mengusap pelan kepala kuning Naruto.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

_Konoha International Airport_ hari itu ramai sekali. Banyak manusia berlalu-lalang membawa koper mereka yang besar dan berat. Tak terkecuali bagi gadis _blonde _kita. Banyak sekali yang mengantarnya. _Maid_ setia keluarganya itu ikut serta mengantar kepergiannya. Juga keluarga Uchiha. Sahabat keluarganya.

Satu-satu dipeluk orang yang mengantarnya itu. Disertai dengan kalimat perpisahan yang meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

"Iruka-jichan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah besar. Arigatou ne sudah merawatku selama ini"

"Mikoto-bachan sudah seperti Kaa-san kedua bagiku"

"Fugaku-jichan juga, Tou-san keduaku~"

"Tachi-nii sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Kakak yang baik. Juga tampan. Tapi aku tak suka kau punya keriput~"

JTAK!

Jitakan kecil mampir sejenak di kepala kuning gadis itu. Membuat sang empunya kepala meringis.

"Suukkeeee~~~~" gadis itu langsung menubruk sahabat pantat ayamnya itu. "Tunggu aku ya. Aku akan merindukanmu"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan bersikap _dobe_ disana" pemuda raven itu member pesan yang simple. Namun menusuk untuk gadis itu.

"Iyaa Teme bawel. Wee~" gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Bermaksud meledek. Tapi yang diledek hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

Terdengar suara operator memanggil para penumpang. Naruto –gadis itu- segera menyelesaikan aktifitas berpamitannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengantarnya.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian~"

_**7 years later …**_

Pria muda bersurai merah bata memasuki sebuah ruangan. Iris _jade_-nya menyapu pandangan ke segala arah ruangan itu. Mencari sesuatu –sepertinya–

"Naruto, belum selesai?" ia berkata setelah menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Belum. Sedikit lagi" balas gadis itu seraya sibuk mengetik sesuatu.

"Bukankah dapat diselesaikan besok?" tanya pemuda.

"Tidak. Tinggal satu lembar lagi~"

"_Whatever_"

Pemuda yang dapat dibilang seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses itu duduk santai diatas sofa dalam ruangan tersebut. Bisa ditebak lewat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Setelan jas mahalnya tak dapat menipu. Dengan surai merah bata dan iris _jade_-nya yang berbalut _eyeliner_ –mungkin- dapat ditebak bahwa pesonanya banyak memikat kaum hawa. Namun, ia tak memiliki alis. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Dilihat dari _name tag_-nya, disitu tertera nama Sabaku no Gaara.

Gadis manis tadi masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Penampilannya sangat tidak cocok untuk disebut atasan dalam gedung perusahaan ini, walau begitu kenyataannya. Lihat saja setelan baju kerja sederhana, hanya rok dengan kemeja putih biasa. Juga surai _blonde_-nya yang dikuncir _ponytail_. Dilihat dari _name tag_-nya, disitu tertera nama Namikaze Naruto.

"Uwogh~! Selesai juga akhirnya~" sorak Naruto girang. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dan dilempar keatas.

"Ayo pulang" Gaara –pemuda itu- menarik salah satu tangan Naruto. Mengajaknya dengan segera pulang.

Dalam mobil yang tidak dapat dikatakan murah tersebut, keduanya duduk bersampingan.

_Bolehkah aku mengatakan ini pada Gaa-kun?_

"Katakan apa yang hendak kau katakan" Gaara berkata seakan dapat membaca pikiran Naruto. Dan Gaara mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"Aku ingin pulang. Bukan ke rumahku yang sekarang. Tapi ke Jepang. Ke rumahku disana. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin melaksanakan janjiku sebelum umur ini terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal yang kami janjikan"

"_I see. _Lusa mari kita ke Jepang. Kau akan menenalkanku pada Sasuke itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Betapa senang hatinya membayangkan bertemu Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana rupanya? Apakah ia bertambah dingin? Tambah tampan? Atau bahkan ceria? Apakah ia betambah tinggi? Ah dirinya tak sabar menunggu lusa.

Naruto turun di bangunan besar nan mewah yang kental dengan nuansa Jepang yang sebutnya _rumah_. Gaara mengecup kening Naruto terlebih dahuku sebelum pergi.

Naruto mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan celana pendek dan kaos. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. _Make-up_ yang sejujurnya sangat ia benci itu sudah sirna dari wajah cantik alami yang dimilikinya.

Dirinya duduk diatas sofa empuk yang ada dikamarnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah frame foto yang menampakkan dua orang anak kecil yang tersenyum bahagia. Satu tanganya lagi meraih album yang cukup besar dan tebal. Dibuka satu per satu halaman album itu. Itu berisi dirinya dengan sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang masa, Sasuke.

_Saat kita masih bayi._

_Anak-anak._

_Kita pertama masuk taman kanak-kanak._

_Kelulusan taman kanak-kanak._

_Kita yang memasuki sekolah dasar._

_Kelulusan sekolah dasar._

_Ah, ini kita saat pertama masuk SMP._

_Kelulusan? Tidak ada ya. Ah ya aku lupa, aku sudah pindah._

_Selebihnya, hanya aku sendirian. Dan ada beberapa yang bersama Gaa-kun._

**Sebenernya banyak. Karena author malas menulisnya satu persatu, jadi author hanya menyebutkan yang sekiranya penting saja –digampar readers-**

Tanpa sadar, Kristal bening jatuh bebas dari manik sebiru kanvas dunia itu. Menjadikan dua sungai kecil yang mngelair melalui dua pipi Naruto yang berhiaskan tiga garis tipis. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Hatinya sakit, walau ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa penyebabnya begini. Ia hanya merasa … benang merah yang mengikat batinnya dan Sasuke putus. Seperti ada yang memisahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lusa sepertinya dating begitu cepat. Naruto dengan kopernya sudah siap. Siap untuk pulang. Tas kecil berbentuk jeruk yang dulu bisa ia selempangkan dipundaknya, kini hanya dapat ditarus ditangannya. Tas itu, kadp ulang tahun dari Sasuke disaat umurnya beranjak 6 tahun.

Bandara tidak begitu ramai sekarang. Jadi, Naruto dan Gaara dapat dengan mudah kesana-kemari. Sambil menunggu pesawat mereka.

"Kau yakin akan ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ya"

"Tidak ke Suna?" Naruto sekali lagi bertanya.

"Tidak"

"Aish … kau ini tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Sama-sama dingin, buu~" Naruto memajukan bibirnya imut. Ah ingin sekali Gaara mencium bibir itu, kalau saja ini bukan di bandara.

Cuaca cukup cerah, jadi pesawat dapat dengan mulus terbang dan mendarat. Di dalam pesawat, Naruto sibuk berkutik dengan pikirannya. Apa yang harus ia katakana saat memperkenalkan Gaara pada Sasuke nantinya. Dan bagaimana wajah kekasih Sasuke. Apa wanita itu cukup pantas atau tidak. Karena tak ada yang mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam daripada Naruto. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Konoha, tampak masih sama ketika Naruto meninggalkannya. Hanya ada sedikit perubahan. Sisanya masih sama. Pohon-pohon sakura ditepi jalan masih berdiri dengan gagahnya. Bus yang dulu digunakan Naruto pun masih berlalu-lalang.

Taksi yang dinaiki kedua insan tersebut melaju dengan tenang. Membiarkan kedua turis –menurutnya- itu menikmati pemandangan Konoha.

"Tuan dan Nyonya ini suami istri ya?" supir itu bertanya iseng mencairkan suasana sepi dalam taksi yang dikemudikannya.

"Bukan~ kami hanya sepasang kekasih" jawab Naruto.

"Wah, saya salah. Kalau begitu calon kan?" kembali sang supir iseng bertanya.

"E-eh?" wajah Naruto kontan sewarna dengan rambut kekasihnya.

"Pak, Anda tahu Namikaze mansion?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Mansion itu, saya tahu. Nyonya, maksud saya Nona ingin kesana?"

"Tentu saja, saya rindu bangunan itu" balas Naruto.

"Lho? Anda … Namikaze Naruto-sama?" tanya sang supir. Dirinya kaget bukan main jika itu benar.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan suasana sunyi pun kembali menyelimuti taksi itu sampai kepada tempat tujuan.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

Naruto menekan bel rumah itu. Tak sabar menunggu grbang terbuka.

"Kau harus kukenalkan pada semua _maid-_ku" ujarnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. **Terlalu dingin kau nak.**

Gerbang terbuka sendiri. Naruto seger menyeret Gaara masuk kedalam bangunan megah itu. Mereka sampai didepan pintu besar kediaman Namikaze ini.

Clak …

Pintu terbuka. Keluarlah sosok yang amat dirindukan Naruto. Sosok pria tua berkuncir layaknya nanas. Dengan bekas luka di hidungnya. Dan sekarang, ditambah kerutan yang menampakkan bahwa ia sudah tua. _Maid_ setia keluarganya.

"Hime-sama!" _maid_ itu nampak terkejut. Majikannya, anak yang ia rawat sedari kecil kini sudah besar. Sekarang, ia berdiri depannya dengan seorang … kekasih.

"Jichan~ aku merindukanmu~" nada manja Naruto tak hilang. Iruka –_maid_ itu- tersenyum lembut.

"Saya pun begitu, Naruto-hime" Iruka menyingkir dari dpean pintu. Membiarkan Naruto dan kekasihnya masuk.

"Jichan, kenalkan, dia kekasihku, Sabaku no Gaara" Naruto merangkul lengan Gaara. Menegaskan bahwa mereka betulan sepasang kekasih.

"Saya, Umino Iruka Tuan, salam kenal" Iruka membungkuk 90 derajat. Memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan didepan Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara juga membungkukkan badanya.

Hari ini, Naruto hanya mengajak Gaara berkeliling rumahnya yang tak dapat dibilang kecil itu. Juga makan, setelah itu istirahat. Besoknya, baru ia akan mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Sungguh tak sabar ia menanti hari esok.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

_Sepi seperti biasa. Dan aku hanya sendiri. Panda itu tidak ingin ikut. Huft …_

Clak …

Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita yang tidak dikenal Naruto.

"Maaf, Anda siapa? Dan ingin mencari siapa?" tanya wanita itu sopan.

"Aku Naruto. Aku mencari penghuni rumah ini" jawab Naruto yang tak peduli akan bahasanya yang kurang sopan. Toh ia sudah dekat dengan keluarga ini.

"Silahkan masuk" wanita itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Tadaima~" suara cempreng Naruto memenuhi rumah sunyi itu.

Satu per satu penghuni keluar rumah. Namun tak Nampak sosok Sasuke dalam pandangan mata Naruto.

"Naru-chan!" seorang wanita tua memeluk Naruto erat. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada anak itu.

Ada pula pria tua yang mengusap kepala kuning Naruto. Tersenyum lembut. "Okaeri" ujarnya.

"Yo Naruto!" pria berumur seperempat abad itu keluar menyambut kepulangan Naruto dengan semangat. Nampak muda 10 tahun. Haha.

Wanita tadi bingung menatap keluarga besarnya ini menyambut Naruto. Ia bahkan belum kenal Naruto.

Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Naruto duduk santai diatas sofa ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya, memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Aku belum kenal Onee-san, kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku baru pulang dari Amerika" ujar Naruto. Ia menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Aku Miyuki[2], istri Itachi" ujar wanita itu seraya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

Aktifitas perkenalan selesai, begitu pula nostalgia. Ada satu pertanyaan yang bekum terjawab dalam otak Naruto. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia tanyakan hal itu …

"Ano … Sasuke wa doko?"

Semua orang disitu terperanjat. Terkejut. Tak menjawab. Mikoto –wanita tua itu- segera beranjak pergi. Fugaku –suami Mikoto- menyusul istrinya, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu. Miyuki, tak berani berkata apapun. Tinggallah Itachi.

"_He was died_" lirih Itachi.

"_What? _Tachi-nii_ you're big liar_!" balas Naruto sarkastik. Tentu saja ia tak semudah itu mempercayai Itachi.

"Kapan aku pernah bohong padamu Naruto?" Itachi membalas tak kalah sarkastik.

Kini giliran Naruto yang terperanjat. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Frustasi.

"Tidak. Sasuke tidak mungkin mati. Tidak. Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin Sasuke meninggalkan aku! Dia berjanji akan menungguku. Kami sudah berjanji. Tidak. Aku tidak percaya. Tidakk …" Naruto menyeru lirih. Air mata yang tak diinginkannya keluar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Sasuke. Tapi sebelumnya, belikan ia bunga" uajr Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Itachi. Berhenti sebentar di Toko Bunga Yamanaka, Naruto membeli lily putih. Menggenggam bunga itu erat.

**Pemakaman Umum Konoha**

Disusurinya bersama Itachi menuju sebuah makam. Mereka sampai pada sebuah makam yang berukirkan sebuah nama. Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Membiarkan gadis itu melampiaskan rindunya sendiri. Jika ada dia, ia takut merusak suasana.

Naruto berjongkok disamping makam itu. Mengusap pelan kepala makam. Dan bermonolog.

"Sasuke … aku kembali. Aku pulang. Tidakkah kau senang?"

"…"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, namanya Gaara. Dia tampan, baik hati, juga dingin. Tak jauh beda denganmu"

"…"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"…"

"Kau belum mengenalkannya padaku!"

"…"

"Teme bodoh! Teme bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa?!"

"…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janji kita?! Kau mengingkarinya huh?"

"…"

"JAWAB AKU!"

"…"

"Mungkin aku yang bodoh. Berbicara dan menjerit pada sebuah makam. Ya aku memang dobe"

"…"

"Sasuke, kau masih menungguku kan? Nah kalau begitu, tunggu aku lagi. Aku akan menyusulmu suatu saat. Tidak, aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Maka itu, tunggulah aku"

"…"

"Disana nanti, kita bermain seperti apa yang kita janjikan ya?"

"…"

"Ne, Sasuke … aisuru yo. Kau sahabat terbaikku"

Naruto meletakkan bunga itu diatas makan Sasuke. Dikecupnya kepala makam. Gila? Mungkin saja.

"Sayonara Sasuke~"

Dengan itu, Naruto melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman. Dia berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Gaara. Dan pasti, ia akan mengajak Gaara ke makam Sasuke. Sasuke belum tahu wajah Gaara, pikirnnya.

**~The End~**

**Omake~**

"Kalau aku kembali nanti, aku ingin kita bermain bersama. Kejar-kejaran. Tak peduli seberapa tua umur kita saat itu. Aku ingin memainkannya! Berjanjilah, janji jari kelingking!" gadis itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Disambut oleh sang pemuda. Jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan. Mengucap janji satu sama lain.

"Janji ya?"

"Hn"

**~Real End~**

[1] = _chin _itu sejenis _suffix_. Gak beda jauhlah sama _chan_, hanya saja _chin_ itu lebih akrab

[2] = OC buatan author buat istrinya Itachi. Ya kali Itachi setua itu/? belom nikah juga

Yosh! Ini fic pertama yang saya selesaikan dan saya update. Mwehehe :3 saya sudah lama ingin update tapi gak sempet. Baru kali ini bisa. Senangnya~

_Well_, saya author baru. Jadi mungkin ada banyak kesalahannya.

Okay! Minta penilaiannya ya Readers-sama!

Arigatou buat yang udah baca, saya mohon jangan ada yang jadi _SILENT READER_.

**Mind to ..**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


End file.
